Immunity
by Prowler-Wolf
Summary: Part two of ENDLESS NIGHT Jill Barry and Carlos are given the chance to stop another town facing the same fate as Raccoon. But their loyalties are divided and they aren't the only ones heading to the town of 'Long Valley'. Rated for Blood and language
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is the sequel to 'Raccoon Streets' I won't tell you to read that first other wise you won't understand what's going on in this story, but you'll probably will. There are however character introduced in 'Raccoon Streets' that show up later in this story, Namely, Alex, Lorna and Jason (The writer of the diary entry below.) So if you want to know about their back story give Raccoon Streets a chance.

Anyway that's enough plugging of my old story, here's the first part of Immunity! dashes off to finish re-writing the rest of it.

_

* * *

_

_It's been a fortnight since we've escaped Raccoon. Since Scott abandoned us on the edge of the city spouting some bull shit about a man that could help, and how he couldn't go to the cops. Lorna doesn't seem angry about it but I sure am!_

_And she's still not talking._

_A doctor had a look at it and it they said it would scar but that was it, there was no real damage done and she should be able to speak._

_She was so god damn lucky ,but why the hell would a cop shoot her anyway? I hope the bastard burnt when the missile struck._

_Thankfully the cops have finally said we can go…well we don't really have a home anymore do we?_

_Maggie and Mark have gone to stay with Marks Dad for a while._

_As for Lorna Alex and myself?_

_It's been a long time since we've seen Ethen and Susan, but I'm sure they'd let us stay with them until we find our feet. _

**

* * *

**

**Resident Evil: Immunity **

Reisdent Evil belongs to Capcom not me, please don't sue, your getting my money anyway

* * *

October 15

Jill Valentine was sitting at a table outside Starbucks. Watching people as they walked past intent on their everyday lives. She had finally manage to lose the black skirt and tube top, the black leather trousers with white jumper and woolly hat were much warmer and more comfortable.

It was a cold day and everyone, save for what looked like a collage student who was to high on caffeine to notice the cold, was inside the coffee shop.

Jill sipped her coffee as she waited for her companions to return.

She was severely disappointed when instead of Barry and Carlos an forty plus old man in a trench coat sat down opposite her.

Jill frowned at him.

"I hope this is just a social visit." She said. "I've had enough of Umbrella."

"Sadly not Miss Valentine." Trent answered with that damn sly smile of his. "However, it is not me that you, Mr Burton and Mr Oliveira, with to talk to."

As he spoke he waved to someone behind her shoulder.

Jill fought to hold on to her poker face and not sigh in relief as Barry and Carlos stepped into view.

If Trent was intimidated by the two large men glaring at him he didn't show it.

"Mr Oliveira, I think it may please you to know that you are not the only U.B.C.S. member to survive your last mission." Trent said. "Do you know a Mr Scott Stanford?"

"I can't say that I do."

"A pity, regardless I am here to speak to you on another matter, Mr Burton would you be kind enough to grab another chair for our guest."

Barry looked at Jill once before getting and getting the other chair.

There was a screech as the collage student got up and made to leave, only as she passed their table she sat down in the empty chair between Barry and Trent.

She was only an teenager. She wore round frameless glasses and her bright red hair was tied back in a bun.

She dropped her 'tinkerbell' record bag to by her feet without much care, but she held a small hardcover book to her chest.

"Well, Miss Slate, this is your story to tell not mine."

"Y-yes Sir…I mean Mr Trent, sir…"

"Hey Cutie just calm down and tell us what you want to say." Carlos said. Jill shot him a look thinking he was laying it on a bit thick as the girl started blushing.

"Um…" The girl ducked her head. "I'm Susan Slate. I live in Long Valley, a small Town a few hours east of here…My brother, Ethan… he kinda works for-the-umbrella-lab-there-and -he's-being-held-prisoner."

With the words almost thrown into the air like a grenade Susan started staring at her lap.

Trent moved to stand up.

"Where are you going?" Carlos demanded.

"Miss Slate has all the information you need, it's merely up to you to act upon it." Trent said. "And I am sadly needed else where."

"But Mr Trent!"

Trent smiled down at Susan.

"I promised your brother that I would do what I could to help." Trent said. "I have done that. The rest is up to you."

Susan gulped and nodded.

"What about Chris?" Jill asked. "He's waiting for us."

"I understand, but this is a chance to nip the problem in the bud so to speak. An Umbrella lab near a suburban town, we all know how that can end. Good afternoon. Miss Valentine, Miss Slate, Gentlemen."

"Bastard." Jill muttered under her breath once he was out of ear shot.

Susan shuddered. "God that man gives me the creeps."

Barry and Jill shared a look.

"You and me both girl." Carlos agreed.

"So…I guess you want to hear it all from the beginning then?"

"That would be good." Jill said.

It took a few more moments before Susan managed to find the words.

"My brother is very smart, even if he is more than a little short sighted." Susan started. "They had to rush him though school because he was to smart for his own age group, but he got beaten up because he liked to show off."

"He was hired by Umbrella the moment he had left school. He had caught their eye with his grades and some papers he had published. I don't know what the papers were about I could only understand one word in three, but what ever it was it impressed these people."

Susan tucked a lose strand of red hair behind her ear. "He said the work was boring at first, but then they gave him an unusual virus to cure."

"I think I can see where this is going." Carlos muttered.

"Ethan's obsessed with diseases, he can recited the symptoms for a hundred illness and the steps needed to make the cure." Susan sighed.

"A doctor in Raccoon made a cure." Carlos said. "It can't be that hard."

Susan shrugged

"He said there were hundreds of people working on this Virus, He said it was the most effective pathogen he had ever seen and that if he didn't know better he'd think it was man-made." Susan glared at the table. " And despite that he had rats, infected rats, in his lab in little cages that stupid sisters could stick their fingers into because they thought 'Mickey' and 'Minnie' were just pets."

"You've been bitten by a rat carrying the T-Virus?" Barry asked his eyebrows reaching his hairline.

"I told you he's an expert at curing diseases."

"I think we'd better go somewhere more privet to finish this conversation." Jill said.

"What do you think little lady, would you like to see my room." Carlos asked. "It's very comfortable."

Susan started blushing again and looked away.

Jill glared at Carlos who grinned.

Barry coughed and ignored all the floating hormones.

**

* * *

**

**AN:** Bonus points if you can guess where Trent is off to!


	2. Chapter 2

Jason Lloyd was worried.

He knew Ethan was living in the umbrella lab, and he had the habit of burying himself in his work, missing important events, like a city getting blown off the map, by days or even a week.

But he must have heard about Raccoon, but he wasn't returning any of the messages that Jason had left on his phone.

And his Aunt Jessie, although she was a reporter and it wasn't surprising that she wasn't home when Jason had checked the house, but she only worked for the local paper and wasn't normally gone for more that two days in a row.

And Susan was rarely away from home at all. She was practically glued to the internet half the time.

He had asked the neighbours and the had said that the fact that the Slate home had been abandoned almost a whole week was a very bad sign.

Hence Alex and Lorna playing look out while Jason looked everywhere for the spare key.

Only it seemed like Jessie had stopped hiding a spare outside.

The house wasn't much, a two story building with a front lawn and a back yard, near identical to the neighbours, save for the fact the one on the right had a kennel and the one on the right was painted white instead of the cream colour all the other houses were.

Lorna was sitting on the edge of the pavement with that forlorn expression she had been wearing for a week while Alex asked Jason if he had found the damn key because it was October and she was freezing.

Sighing Lorna pulled herself up from the side walk and walked around the house to the backyard.

Jason and Alex looked at each other before following her, only to find Lorna standing on top of the shed and pulling herself up to the open bathroom window.

Alex turned to Jason for an explanation to his cousin's behaviour. He had a hand held up to the bridge of his noise.

"Lorna and Ethan used to date."

"Isn't customary for the boy to sneak into the girls room."

"The first time he tried he fell and broke his ankle." Jason said. "Not that there was any need for any sneaking around, Susan dared him to do it."

"So how come she can get in to his house."

"Because…" Jason laughed sheepishly. "I dared her to a few months before they broke up."

Just then the back door clicked as Lorna opened it for them. She looked worried.

Once inside he understood why.

Papers laid strewn on the floor, furniture was over turned the glass coffee table had been smashed an glass crunched underfoot.

The house had been ransacked.

"What the hell happened here?" Jason asked.

Alex looked around hoping she would recognise a clue when she saw it. Lorna walked up to the fire place, picking up a shattered plate from the hearth.

It was an award for Jessie Slate's work at the local paper.

Jason and Lorna both jumped out of their skin when the phone started ringing.

Jason was surprised to find the phone still hanging on the wall behind him. Looking at Lorna, who shrugged, he answered it.

"Hello?

"-Mr Lloyd I presume.-" A man answered. "-Jason Lloyd formally of Raccoon City.-"

"Er…Yeah…Who's this?"

"-A mutual friend of Scott Stanford.-"

"That bastard?"

"-Oh dear, and he spoke so well of you.-" The stranger said. "-I do hope that my faith hasn't been miss placed. Your cousin's conduct in Raccoon impressed me, but I sadly didn't get much chance to see your achievements.-"

"Who the hell are you?"

"I've already said."

"I want a name." Jason demanded.

"-My name is Trent Mr Lloyd.-" The man on the other end of the phone said. "-I know you have many questions, but I don't have much time. Would you please reconnect the fax machine in Mrs Slate's study, I'm afraid it's under the remains of the computer. You have ten minuets to reconnect it otherwise, I'm afraid you'll be left in the dark. -"

The phone clicked off.

"Afraid my ass." Jason muttered, he looked over his shoulder at Lorna, she just looked back, Jason sighed and walked upstairs into Jessie's study.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Carlos opened the door to the room that Barry and himself were sharing. Jill entered with Ethan's diary in hand.

"You took your time." Carlos said sitting back down on his bed. Barry hadn't bothered to get up from where he was sitting on his own bed.

"She wouldn't fall asleep, and she wouldn't leave go of the damn thing until she had." Jill complained.

"It could be pointless to read that, just because she said she hadn't read it doesn't mean it's true. And the diary itself may be false." Barry pointed out.

"It's a lot of trouble to go to." Carlos said.

"And Trent has proved reliable more than once."

"Trent maybe reliable." Barry said in a tone that proved that he didn't trust the guy regardless of what he said. "But none of us has met this girl before."

"All the more reason for us to check everything." Jill said flipping though the last few pages of the book. "If the diary corroborates her story we lose nothing, and if there are discrepancies, then we can act on them when we find them."

Jill hadn't even been reading for five minuets when…

"Oh my god…."

"What is it? Barry asked.

"Ethan didn't cure Susan." Jill said. "Susan recovered from the Virus herself."

Carlos whistled.

"I bet umbrella's desperate to get their hands on her."

"Oh yeah." Jill agreed and started reading the diary entries out.

_9/10/98_

_I don't believe it, Susan is completely back to normal and the computer finished analysing her blood sample, the T-Virus was present but her immune system had all but been wiped it out. She's immune! After all that work I find out she's immune! As soon as the computer finished I took a sample of my own blood and infected that with the virus, let's just say it didn't look good. I'll have to get Aunt Jessie up here but it will be a lot more difficult to get clearance for a reporter than for a kid sister, but I'm sure I can think of something. _

_10/10/98_

_That bastard! Big Head found out about Susan and Aunt Jessie is already up here! I thought I had been smart telling him she wanted to do a public relations story. But now he's got my Aunt! And now he wants me to go and get Susan too! Well he's not getting her! Umbrella has probably already killed Jason and Lorna. My family will not become some maniac's experiment! I swear it!_

"Nice to know he's not as insane as some of the other guys Umbrella has working for them." Barry commented as Carlos stood up and walked over to the door.

"Maybe." Jill agreed. "But he's just as sneaky, listen to this."

_11/10/98_

_I've continued my work on the Neutralising -Virus. They promised not to hurt Jessie if I do. What they don't know is that I've made more Neutralising -Virus than the ten samples I gave them. And using what I found out from Susan's blood I've made an improved version. I'm making copies of all my notes to. It's going to be an all nighter but I can do it. If I can get all of this to the papers Umbrella would be finished!_

"So where's the notes he was meant to have copied?" Barry asked.

"I don't know." Jill admitted. "Everything after the Thirteenth is blank."

"Maybe Susan can help us." Carlos said.

"She may not take to well to us reading the diary." Barry said. "Would you Susan?"

Carlos swung the door open to reveal the caught eavesdropper who somehow managed to look angry and sheepish at the same time.

"Well, aren't you coming in?" Jill asked.

Hands fisted at her side Susan stalked into the room and stopped before Jill who was holding the diary out to her.

"Thank you." Susan said tersely as she took the book back. "So you believe me now?"

"You don't seem surprised to find out your immune to the T-Virus." Barry said.

"It explains why the house got trashed and why Trent was to eager to help. He wants to stop Umbrella and I guess I must have anti-bodies or something in my body now." Susan looked away. "They must want my blood real bad."

"Susan." Carlos said in that tone of voice that was starting to make Jill want to hit him. "Where's the copies of your brothers notes?"

Susan refused to meet Carlos's eyes.

"You just want the cure he made. And then your going to run off and help that Chris guy." Susan turned to look at Jill. "Aren't you."

"We haven't decided what we're going to do yet, but-"

"Yes we have." Barry interrupted.

Jill and Susan turned to the older man. Carlos kept quiet trying not to be noticed.

"Carlos and I have been talking." Barry continued. "Chris is counting on us. He needs back up just as much as Susan needs our help. Maybe even more so. Umbrella _knows_ he's after them."

"So what are you suggesting?" Jill asked.

"You're the expert at undercover work and information gathering. You're the kind of back up Chris needs. Carlos and I can stay behind long enough to see what's going on in Long Valley, while you go ahead of us and meet up with Chris in Europe. We'll contact you when we're done and ready to follow."

"We shouldn't spilt up more than we already are." Jill argued.

"True we shouldn't." Carlos agreed. "But we're being hunted and if we call in any help, they'll be hunted to. And the more of us there are the easer it will be to find us."

"It's not as if we are walking into a lab full of zombies this time." Barry said. "We just have to sneak in, get this Ethan and sneak back out. Yes it will be dangerous, but at least we'll be facing people not those ghouls."

"I can get us in without setting of the alarm if that helps." Susan offered timidly. If she could still have just two of them helping her it would be a lot better that having them all run off to help this Chris guy, whoever he is, she was willing to do anything possible.

Jill sighed.

"Fine, just don't get yourselves killed or I'm going to inject you with the virus myself just so I can shoot you dead again."

"Thank you." Susan sighed with relief, she wasn't going to be abandoned to fend for herself.

"Hey." Carlos smiled as Jill rolled her eyes. "What's the point of being hero if you can't save a damsel in distress once and a while."

* * *

If you want to read the whole of Ethan's diary it's in the last chapter of 'Raccoon Streets' 


End file.
